In sewer pipeline cleaning devices, a cleaning tool such as a root cutter is pushed through a sewer pipeline while being rotated to clean away roots or other debris which may clog the line. Various means are provided for driving the tool. Some of these are in the form of long lines to which the tool is attached.
One type of device has a hydraulic motor called a gerotor having a cleaning tool attached to the motor drive shaft. The motor is driven by fluid under high pressure connected to the motor through a jet thruster secured to the motor casing. The jet thruster is provided with a blind socket which supplies the fluid to the inlet of the motor while simultaneously causing the fluid to apply a thrust to the sewer cleaning apparatus. A disadvantage of this construction is that maintenance of replacement of the jet thruster or motor requires replacement of the entire assembly, as the jet thruster is welded to the motor casing.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a simplified construction for a sewer pipeline cleaning apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sewer pipeline cleaning apparatus having a hydraulic motor which is readily removable for replacement or repair.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sewer pipeline cleaning apparatus having a fluid connecting adaptor separately mounted on a frame from a hydraulic motor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sewer pipeline cleaning apparatus having a pair of spaced apart mounting rings for separately mounting a hydraulic motor and a fluid connecting adaptor for connecting high pressure fluid to the motor.